Stargazing Part Two Bo's Star
by GAugust
Summary: For those of you who wanted more, this is Part Two of Stargazing—the story of how Bo got his permanent star.
1. Some Time Together

Disclaimer: This story was written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters from The Dukes of Hazzard do not belong to me.

For those of you who wanted more, this is Part Two of **Stargazing**—the story of Bo and how he got his permanent star.

_Gia August, May 2007_

_**Stargazing Part Two**_

_**Bo's Star**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Some Time Together**_

Jesse Duke sat at the head of the table with his head bowed preparing to say grace. When he saw his nephew's hand reaching for a biscuit, he stopped him cold with a stern gaze. Bo quickly pulled his arm back and clasped his hands together in the proper pose. Jesse's stare quickly turned on his other nephew who was trying to hide a smirk behind his folded hands without much success. Luke quickly got the unspoken message and composed himself, showing proper reverence.

When Jesse deemed both boys respectfully ready for grace, he began. "Thank you, Lord, for your blessings and this here fine meal. Amen."

Bo quickly reached for another biscuit as soon as Jesse finished saying grace. When his uncle looked at him disapprovingly, he said, "They're best when they're hot."

Jesse smiled as he passed the butter to Bo. "That they are. Daisy makes the best biscuits anywhere."

"Thanks," Daisy said in response to the appreciation of her efforts.

Once they were settled into enjoying their meal, Jesse winked at Luke who winked back. Jesse asked, "So what're you kids planning for tonight?"

Daisy sighed. "I've gotta work. Friday night's always the busiest night of the week at the Boar's Nest. Boss never gives me off."

"I ain't got no plans," Luke said. "Thought I'd stay home tonight."

"Ah, Luke," Bo said. "You can't be serious. I know you gotta get up early tomorrow to go to Atlanta with Uncle Jesse but we could go to the Boar's Nest for a couple of hours. It's Friday night. I promise I'll get you home by ten."

Luke laughed. "You ain't quite old enough to drink in there so I don't know why you wanna go."

"I ain't going there to drink," Bo said defensively as he glanced quickly at his uncle. He added with a little annoyance, "Ain't much chance of that anyways with Luke keeping an eye on me all the time."

Jesse smiled at Luke. "Well I'm mighty glad to hear that."

He turned to Bo. "And don't you be mad at him for that. He's doing exactly what I expect him to do. He'd be in a heap of trouble if he let you do otherwise."

"I know, Uncle Jesse," Bo said. "But I don't wanna go there to drink. I just wanna go out for a while. Come on, Luke. You know Uncle Jesse ain't gonna let me go without you. I promise I'll get you home by ten."

"You are a considerate date, Bo, but the only way we'd get home by ten is by me dragging you outta there."

"I won't give you a hard time, Luke. I promise I'll leave when you say. You'll get plenty of sleep. Besides, you don't usually have a hard time waking up in the morning."

"No, but you do," Luke answered.

Bo shook his head. "But I ain't the one who's gotta get up before dawn to drive to the farming expo in Atlanta with Uncle Jesse."

Jesse cleared his throat to get his nephew's attention. "You do have to get up by 4:30."

Bo's expression immediately changed to a scowl as he complained, "Why, Uncle Jesse? It's Saturday. I don't have to get up that early, do I?"

"Well, Bo, if you'd rather sleep late than go with me to Atlanta, it's up to you. I'm sure Luke would be happy to take your place." Jesse said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Bo could hardly believe what he was hearing. He asked incredulously, "Really, Uncle Jesse? You really want me to go with you?"

Jesse continued his gentle teasing, "Well, if you'd rather not…"

Bo smiled broadly and hurriedly said, "I want to go, Uncle. I just can't believe you want me to go with you. You always take Luke."

The smile quickly faded from Bo's face as he turned to Luke. He asked, "You ain't in trouble? Is Uncle Jesse mad at you?"

Jesse put his hand on Bo's arm. "I ain't mad at Luke. He ain't in trouble. You're almost eighteen years old, son. I think it's time for you to take more responsibility around the farm and learn a thing or two by going with me."

"You know I'd love to, Uncle Jesse, but Luke don't mind?" Bo asked with concern.

Jesse smiled reassuringly. "Luke don't mind. In fact, it was his idea."

Luke nodded. "I figured it was time for you to take a turn going with Uncle Jesse. But if you don't want to…"

Bo smiled broadly. "I want to go. I ain't gonna let you change your mind."

Luke returned his cousin's smile. "I ain't gonna change my mind. It's your turn to go."

"Thanks, Luke. I don't know what to say," Bo whispered to his cousin.

Luke laughed, "That's a first."

Bo smiled at his family. "I guess I'll be staying in tonight too so I can get to bed early." He turned to his uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Jesse. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, son."

Bo stood and said, "Excuse me, Uncle Jesse."

"Where're going?" Daisy asked.

"I wanna put a few things together for the trip," Bo answered.

"You're excused," Jesse said.

Bo hesitated after he took a few steps. He turned back and walked over to his uncle. Jesse looked up at him questioningly. "Did you forget something?"

Bo leaned over and kissed his uncle's forehead. He quickly ran out of the room. Jesse smiled knowing that he had made the right decision.

Bo was up long before dawn without the aid of an alarm clock. He still couldn't believe his uncle had asked him to go to Atlanta. More than anything else, he wanted to confirm his uncle's faith in him and make him proud. He knew this was an important trip every year. Uncle Jesse was able to make contacts that were important for him when it came time to sell their crops in the fall. Besides that, he'd have the chance to look at all the interesting exhibits that Luke always told him about. And most important, it was a chance for him to spend time alone with his uncle away from the farm. He was eager to get under way.

He hurried downstairs to the kitchen. Daisy was already there packing some snacks for them to take along before she started breakfast. She was surprised to see Bo up before anyone else.

She asked, "What're you doing up so early, Bo?"

"Good morning, Daisy. Uncle Jesse and I have to get an early start. I don't want him waiting for me. Do you need any help?"

Daisy smiled as she shooed Bo out of the kitchen. "I don't need any help. You go on outside and get started on the morning chores if you want to be helpful."

Bo headed for the backdoor. "I'm going out to the barn. I'll be back in time for breakfast."

When Bo finished all the chores, he headed inside. He went back in the kitchen where Daisy pointed to a pot of freshly brewed coffee. "Would you make Uncle Jesse a cup of coffee? He should be here any minute."

Jesse came into the kitchen as Bo added sugar and cream to his coffee. Jesse was surprised but pleased to see Bo. He realized that his youngest child was anxious to prove himself. He smiled warmly. "Good morning, Daisy. Good morning, Bo. I see you're all ready to go."

Bo beamed at his uncle. "Morning, Uncle Jesse. I'm ready when you are. We can leave now."

Jesse smiled at his nephew's barely contained enthusiasm. "Hold on, son. I'm glad to hear that you're ready but I think we'll have a good breakfast before leaving. It'll be a long drive. I don't want you passing out on me from hunger."

When he reached the table, Jesse placed his arm around Bo's shoulders. Bo handed him the cup of coffee. "Here you go, Uncle Jesse. Just the way you like it."

"Thank you. Now please sit down and have some breakfast," Jesse said as he gently guided Bo to his chair.

Bo sat obediently. "Yes, sir."

Daisy brought stacks of pancakes, eggs and bacon to the table as Luke came into the kitchen yawning. He grinned at Daisy. "Morning. That sure smells good. I'm hungry enough to eat the side of a barn."

Jesse gently scolded, "Just make sure you leave enough for your cousin. I want him to have a good breakfast before we go. We've got a lot to do today."

"He usually out eats me," Luke said as he sat at the table.

Bo blushed. "Ah, Uncle Jesse, I'll eat."

Bo would do whatever it took to please his uncle. He didn't want anything to go wrong on this trip. He wasn't particularly hungry, probably because of the excitement about the trip but he reached for the stack of pancakes and put three on his plate. He then added some scrambled eggs and bacon. He managed to finish everything on his plate. He practically sat on the edge of his chair trying to be patient while Jesse drank his coffee.

Feeling Bo's scrutiny, Jesse took a final gulp before placing his coffee cup on the table. He turned to Bo. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir. I'm ready." Bo jumped up almost knocking over his chair. He grabbed the cooler Daisy had packed and quickly disappeared through the door.

Luke and Daisy laughed as Jesse got up to follow Bo.

Daisy commented, "You better get moving if you want to catch him. He sure is excited to be going with you, Uncle Jesse."

Luke agreed, "You'd think he ain't never been nowhere before."

"He hasn't been on a special trip alone with me," Jesse explained.

Luke patted his uncle's back. "I understand. I just hope that Bo's unbridled enthusiasm doesn't get him into trouble like it usually does. He can be a handful."

"Are you implying that I can't handle your cousin?" Jesse asked with a mock sternness.

"Not at all, Uncle Jesse, but it does take all three of us to contain his zeal at times. It's a team effort."

"Don't worry, Luke. He'll be just fine. Uncle Jesse will make sure of it. He can handle Bo," Daisy said.

Jesse laughed, "Thank you for the vote of confidence, baby. Yes, I can handle the boy. Don't worry. Bo will do just fine. I'll keep a close eye on him but we have to give him room to grow up."

Luke smiled. "You better not give him too much room or he'll be in Atlanta long before you."

"You might be right about that. I best get out there before he leaves without me."

When they stepped outside, they weren't surprised to see Bo already sitting in the old pickup truck. Jesse turned to Daisy and Luke, giving each a tight hug. "Take care of the place. We'll be back tonight though I don't know what time. Depends on whether or not we stop for some supper on the way home."

Jesse climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at Bo. "All right, Bo. Let's get going,"

Bo answered, "Let's go.

"You take care of Uncle Jesse, Bo," Daisy said as she leaned into the truck to kiss Bo's cheek.

"I will, Daisy. Don't worry. Bye, Luke. I finished all the chores so you got the morning off."

Luke grinned. "Thanks, Bo. You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I know," Bo answered. "But I wanted to. It's my way of thanking you for letting me go with Uncle Jesse."

Luke said, "It's your turn. Enjoy yourself. Safe trip."

With a final wave, Jesse and Bo took off down the dirt road leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. They were both looking forward to their time together.


	2. The Colors of the Mountains

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Colors of the Mountains**_

Jesse and Bo rode in comfortable silence content in each other's company. Both were tired but feeling good after spending the day together at the Expo. Bo knew this had been one of the best days he ever had. Jesse would agree. The only thing they were sorry about was that most of the day was behind them. They were on their way home.

It was late afternoon but there was still plenty of sunlight. Bo didn't want to see the day end. He gazed out the window at the Blue Ridge Mountains amazed at how blue they appeared in the distance. It was never more obvious how they got their name. Luke had told him that Uncle Jesse took him to a special place up in the mountains last year on their way home from Atlanta. It was at the end of a dirt road that wound up the side of the mountain. Jesse used to go camping there with his brothers. Luke told Bo there was a view of the valley that took your breath away. But more important, Luke also told him that it made him feel connected to his own father knowing that his father had spent time there camping out with Uncle Jesse. Bo figured the day would be perfect if they could go there.

Jesse looked over at his nephew. "You've been awful quiet, Bo. Everything okay?"

Bo smiled at his uncle. "Couldn't be any better." He paused and shyly added, "Except maybe we could…"

"We could what?" Jesse prompted when Bo didn't continue.

"Well…"

"Spit it out, boy. I ain't gonna bite," Jesse said giving his nephew a reassuring smile.

"I was just thinking, Uncle Jesse. Luke told me about a place you took him last year on your way home. He said it was up in the mountains where you used to go camping with our fathers."

Jesse nodded. "What'd Luke have to say about it?" he asked curiously.

"He said it was really beautiful. He said it made him feel close to his father somehow. It made him feel good."

"Luke said that?" Jesse asked.

"Yup, he did. He said it was a real special place. He liked being with you somewhere that was special between you and his father."

Jesse knew Bo inside out. He knew where this was heading. He knew what Bo was trying to ask him and decided to beat him to it.

"It sure would be nice to go up there again. Wanna go?"

Bo's face lit up, rewarding his uncle. He said, "Could we? I'd really love to."

"We could," Jesse said. "We still got enough sunlight to make it up there and back if we don't linger too long on the mountain."

Bo didn't hide his enthusiasm. "That'd be great, Uncle Jesse. I've been thinking about it ever since Luke told me how it made him feel. It would make the day perfect."

Jesse wanted nothing more than to make his kids happy. If the Dukes didn't have much of anything else, they had family. Family meant everything. He wanted all three of them to remember their parents. What memories they had faded over the years but he wanted them to carry their parents in their hearts. He loved his brothers dearly and he loved their children even more. He knew Bo couldn't have any real memories of his parents since he was so young when they died. He hoped Bo might experience the same feeling of connection that Luke did last year. 

"The road's a little rough at spots but this old truck can handle it. We'll reach the turn off in about half an hour," Jesse said.

Bo grinned back at him with a smile that lit up his face. Jesse would do anything for his boy and that smile. He should've thought about doing this earlier so they could've had a little more time on the mountain. He hadn't realized how much Luke had taken away from the experience. He decided that he'd surprise his kids and come back later in the summer with all three of them to do a little camping and reminiscing. Meanwhile, this quick trip would have to do.

Jesse and Bo carefully began their ascent up the mountain. The forest became thicker as they made the slow climb on the dirt road. As they bounced along, shards of light penetrated the trees giving an ethereal effect to the road, which narrowed at spots barely allowing them to pass through the trees. After an hour, the road evened off as they reached the top of the mountain.

"Here we are," Jesse said as he parked the truck. "We got about a ten walk to the overlook."

Bo jumped out of the truck. "Lead the way, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse and Bo followed the path that all but disappeared in the overgrowth of plants in a few places. Unexpectedly for Bo, they finally stepped out on a clearing. The scene unveiled before them was breathtaking. They were on top of the mountain looking out at the valley below and the distant mountains. The nearest mountain was a deep blue-green and thickly covered in a forest of trees. The deep blue of the mountains became lighter as they receded into the distance until the furthest one became hazy and almost faded into the sky. The tops of trees peaked at them as they reached up from the side of the mountain. 

Bo carefully walked to the edge of clearing, careful not to get too close to the edge. The drop was steep. For once in his life, he was speechless, not that words were necessary. He looked back at his uncle and smiled at him warmly. Jesse took the unspoken invitation and walked over to Bo to stand beside him. He placed a supportive arm around his nephew's shoulder. 

"It's even more beautiful than Luke described. I guess he was right. You got to see it for yourself. Thanks for taking me here, Uncle Jesse. Thanks for taking me to Atlanta. Thanks…for everything," Bo said as his voice choked. 

Jesse noticed the moisture in Bo's eyes and knew how much this meant to him. He was the most emotional of his three kids and an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Bo. It's your time. You're growing up. It really is my pleasure."

Bo nodded before saying quietly, "Growing up but not grown up yet. Sometimes, I don't think I'll ever grow up no matter how much I want to or how hard I try."

Jesse squeezed Bo's shoulder. "Don't be in such a hurry. You don't have to try, son. It'll happen whether you want it to or not. You should enjoy the journey. Believe me, you'll be all grown up before you know it. Don't wish the time away. Don't ever wish the time away no matter where you are in life. Take each day as it comes." 

Jesse ruffled Bo's hair and winked. "Besides, I enjoy still having a boy."

Bo cringed at the word. "I don't like it much when anyone else calls me that but I guess I don't mind when you do."

Jesse laughed. "You'll always be my boy no matter how old you get. Luke is still my boy and Daisy will always be my little girl. I'm in no hurry for you to grow up."

"Even with all the trouble I get into?" Bo asked innocently.

"Yes, even with all the trouble you get into. It's just a part of growing up. It's part of finding your way." Jesse smiled before adding, "Besides, I have a feeling you'll find trouble even when you are all grown up."

Bo laughed at the teasing. He said, "I suppose you're right but sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find my way."

"You will, son. And I'll be there to help and guide you every step of the way. Just like the North Star. You'll always know where I am and you'll always be able to find me whenever you need me. You'll be able to find your way back home no matter where your journey in life takes you."

Bo placed his arm around his uncle's waist. "I know that, Uncle Jesse. As long as you're there, I'll always find my way home." 

"You hold tight to your cousins, too. You know Daisy and Luke will always be your home, too."

"I ain't never gone lose either one of them no matter where life takes us," Bo answered with conviction as he looked around the clearing. "You always told us that we carry those we love in our hearts forever but Luke was right about this place. I can feel close to my father up here. I can imagine him standing right here with you looking out of those same blue mountains."

"We did stand here, Bo" Jesse said. "I feel close to him up here, too. And to Luke and Daisy's fathers. It was a special place for us. It still is a special place."

Bo looked deeply into his uncle's light blue eyes and smiled. That was something he shared with his uncle and cousins. They all had the Dukes' blue eyes. Each one had a different blue hue like the distant mountains. Bo thought this was fitting. The family had lived in this area of the Blue Ridge Mountains for three generation. It was right that they carried with them the colors of the mountains in their eyes.

Bo and Jesse stood in silence enjoying each other's company and the panoramic view. The pale blue sky had been slowly fading to light gray with a few dark clouds drifting across the horizon. The sky just above the mountain shimmered with hints of yellow light.

Jesse sighed, hating to end the moment but it was getting late. They had stayed on the mountain a little longer than he planned. They had to get going before sunset.

"I'm sorry, Bo, but we gotta get going before we lose the light. We don't wanna be traveling on these dirt roads in the dark."

"Okay, Uncle Jesse. I hate to go but I guess we gotta. Thanks again for bringing me here."

Jesse pulled his nephew into a hug. "Thanks for coming with me."

Taking one last look, Bo and Jesse turned away and headed back to the old pickup truck. They had just enough space to turn the truck around and begin their drive home. 


	3. Look To The Sky

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Look To The Sky**_

They were barely on the road when they saw the gently rolling fog ahead of them. The soft mist hugged the ground. It seemed to keep its distance for a while but the gap was quickly closing until they were engulfed in the dense cloud. It was difficult so see more than a few feet in front of them. The surrounding forest and dirt road disappeared into the mist.

Jesse muttered, "This ain't good. I forgot how quick the fog comes in this time of day. This road is too dangerous to drive in these conditions. I think we're gonna have to pull over and wait it out. It usually don't last too long."

"It ain't that bad, Uncle Jesse. I can still see the road some—"

As Bo spoke, a deer suddenly emerged from the mist and stood frozen in their headlights. Taken by surprise, Jesse instinctively swerved to miss the animal. The truck veered off the road, stopping with a hard jolt when it slammed into a tree.

Bo had grabbed the dashboard and braced himself for the impact when the tree appeared in front of them. He was thrown forward but managed to avoid the windshield. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he wasn't hurt.

Bo smiled and turned to his uncle as he said, "That sure was close."

The smile abruptly vanished from Bo's face when he saw his uncle slumped over the steering wheel. There was blood trickling down his face from a gash on his forehead. Bo gently shook Jesse's shoulder hoping to get a response but there was none. Jesse was unconscious. There was no sign of movement.

Bo desperately felt his uncle's neck for a pulse, relieved when his shaking hand finally found a strong one. He searched his uncle's pockets for a handkerchief finally pulling out a neatly folded one. He gently wiped the blood from Jesse's face. The cut didn't appear to be too deep but he was too still. He had never seen his uncle hurt like this.

Bo sat back in his seat not knowing what to do. The fear caused his heart to pound. He knew he had to think clearly. He soothingly stroked his uncle's head as Jesse often had done for him, hoping that it would provide the same comfort he always felt under the soft touch.

He begged, "Please, Uncle Jesse. You have to be all right. Please wake up. Please, Uncle Jesse." He paused before tearfully adding in a whisper, "Please don't die. Please don't leave me."

Bo tightly closed his eyes to fight back the tears. He had to be strong for his uncle.

"Bo, I ain't gonna die." Jesse's voice was faint but clear causing Bo to quickly open his eyes. He brushed away the tears from his face.

"Uncle Jesse, are you hurt bad?"

Jesse grimaced but answered calmly. "Well, Bo, my head hurts something fierce." Seeing the worry on his nephew's face, he quickly added, "But it ain't too bad."

Bo's voice broke, "I…I don't like to see you in pain."

"I'll be fine, Bo," Jesse tried to reassure his distressed nephew. He reached for Bo's hand and gripped it tightly.

Bo held on, feeling better for the physical connection and not wishing to sever it. Jesse slowly pushed himself up and sat back in the seat, causing his head to spin. His vision was blurry. He knew Bo was frightened and he needed to reassure him no matter how bad he felt. He knew he wouldn't be able to drive. If they were going to get off the mountain, Bo would have to do it.

"See if the CB is working and you can call for help," Jesse said as calmly as he could manage.

Bo reluctantly let go of Jesse's hand and picked up the CB. He said, "Breaker, breaker. Is anybody out there? Can anyone hear me?"

The only response was a faint crackling. Bo said, "I think we're out of range for anyone to hear us, Uncle Jesse."

"I suppose you're right. We're on our own then," Jesse replied. "You think you can take a look at the truck and see how much damage there is?"

"Yes sir," Bo answered as he climbed out of the truck. He noticed the puddle of water under the front of the truck and knew that wasn't good. The hood was popped a little from the impact. He forced it open to look inside. Just as he feared, there was a large crack running down the length of the radiator. He sighed as he realized that the truck wasn't going anywhere even if they could back it out of the gully they were in, which wasn't likely. They didn't have the tools or materials to do even a makeshift repair on the radiator. He gently lowered the hood knowing there was nothing he could do.

Defeat was written on his drawn face as he climbed back into the truck. He was barely able to look at his uncle as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. The radiator's cracked and I can't fix it."

Jesse saw that Bo was fighting to hold back tears. "It's all right, son. Luke and Daisy will come looking for us when we don't make it home on time. You know how those two worry."

"But they won't know where to look for us, Uncle Jesse. They don't know we came up here. They'll be looking in the opposite direction."

Jesse groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

Bo anxiously asked, "Are you okay?"

Jesse tried to hide his pain. "I'm fine. It was just a twinge." He hoped he was convincing but doubted that he was fooling Bo. He prayed that his injuries weren't serious. You never knew with head injuries. He had to be all right for Bo's sake.

Bo fought to maintain control as the gravity of the situation set in. A few tears escaped despite his best efforts. He brushed them away with the palms of his hands. He could barely even look at his uncle when he said, "I bet you're sorry now that you took me along instead of Luke."

"Why, Bo?" Jesse asked gently.

Bo's voice broke as he spoke. "Because…because I'm not as smart as Luke. He always has a plan. And he's a good mechanic. He might be able to fix that radiator even up here and he'd sure know better what to do in an emergency like this. He was a Marine. He'd know what to do. I'm useless."

"Now, Bo—"

"It's true, Uncle Jesse. It's all my fault we're in this mess. I shouldn't have asked you to come up here," Bo concluded miserably. He looked away unable to meet the disappointment he wrongly perceived in his uncle's eyes.

"Bo, I want you to listen to me carefully," Jesse said.

When Bo didn't respond, Jesse gently placed his hand on his nephew's arm. "Bo, look at me, please."

Bo slowly looked into his uncle's eyes. "Now listen to me good, son. I am not disappointed that you're here with me. This ain't your fault. I'm the one who suggested we come up here. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should've realized the danger sooner. I probably should've put off coming up here so late in the day but I wanted to show you this place as much, if not more, than you wanted to see it. You didn't do nothing wrong. Believe me, even Luke can't fix a busted radiator like that without any tools."

"But Luke—"

Jesse interrupted his nephew. "But Luke nothing. The only thing Luke's got on you is a couple more years. He's just had more chances to do things. And, Bo, he's had more chances to fall as well. And don't you think he hasn't fallen either 'cause he has. The thing you can learn from your older cousin is that no matter how many times he falls, he always gets right back up, brushes himself off and tries again. That's what makes him strong. Not being afraid to fall. Not giving up no matter what."

Bo slowly shook his head in agreement. "You're right about that. Luke never gives up and I ain't about to either. If Luke was here, he'd go for help and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go and get help," he said with new determination.

Jesse reluctantly agreed as he struggled to stay alert. "I guess we ain't got any other choice. It ain't likely anyone's gonna find us up here. You can go in the morning."

Bo shook his head. "I ain't waiting till morning, Uncle Jesse. I'm going once I get you settled. You need a doctor sooner than later. I'm gonna make sure it's sooner."

"I'll be fine if you wait till morning."

"I ain't chancing it, Uncle Jesse. You probably got a concussion. You ain't foolin' me none into thinking you're fine and you ain't hurting."

"It's almost dark already—"

"It don't matter. I'm going tonight," Bo answered firmly. "We can't wait till morning."

Seeing his nephew's determination, Jesse sighed. "I guess there ain't no talking you outta it."

"No Sir, there ain't."

Jesse would've preferred that Bo wait until morning to go for help but he recognized the boy's resolve and purpose. He couldn't take that away from him. He was proud of him for it.

"All right, Bo. You go tonight. It'll be dark real soon so you be very careful. There's a flashlight in the glove compartment. Promise me you'll stay to the dirt road all the way down. That'll take some time but it'll be safer that way even when this here fog lifts. Stay to this road to lead you to the main road we took in. Follow that out to the highway to head back to Greendale. That's the closest town to get help. Any luck and maybe someone will be along to pick you up. It ain't likely on the back road but there might be a car or truck out on the highway even in the middle of the night. Understand?"

Bo had been listening carefully. "I understand, Uncle Jesse. Don't you worry none. I can do this."

"Promise me you'll keep to the main roads," Jesse repeated.

Bo hesitated but then answered, "I promise."

It was a promise he knew he couldn't keep. He didn't like lying to his uncle but he knew Jesse would never agree with his plan. It would take hours getting down the mountain on the long, winding road they took on the way up. He planned on heading down through the forest and getting back on the road at the bottom of the mountain. It would save hours that he believed he didn't have. He didn't know how badly his uncle was hurt. He needed to get help as soon as possible.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Bo said. "Will you be all right?"

Jesse heard the catch in his nephew's voice and knew how difficult this was for him. He took Bo's hand in his.

"Bo, I'll be just fine but I wish you'd reconsider and wait till morning."

"I gotta go tonight," Bo said with more determination.

"All right, Bo."

Jesse tried to keep his voice calm in an attempt to belie his fears. He didn't want to send Bo off by himself but they didn't have any other options. They couldn't wait for help to come to them. Bo was right about Luke and Daisy not knowing where they were. It wasn't likely that anyone would be driving on this isolated road. And he had a head injury. He knew they could be tricky and he honestly wasn't sure how badly he was hurt. His head hurt and he was nauseous. It was getting hard to think straight. He wasn't a young man. If they waited for help, he was afraid there was a chance that he would die in front of his nephew and he wouldn't allow that to happen. He wouldn't do that to Bo. Maybe it was best if Bo left. Whatever happened to him, at least Bo would have his cousins with him when he returned.

Bo took off his jacket and folded it. He placed it behind his uncle's head trying to make him comfortable. Jesse objected, "It'll be cold tonight. You'll need your jacket to keep warm."

"I'll be moving so I won't be cold," Bo said. "I'll be right back."

Bo got out of the truck and climbed into the back. He grabbed an old blanket and then searched until he found the small cooler they brought along. He looked inside satisfied with what he found. He picked it up and brought it into the front seat.

"What've you got there, Bo?"

"We got some bottles of soda and cookies left over. I'll leave them here in case you get hungry or thirsty."

Jesse smiled at Bo's thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Bo. What else have you got there?"

"A blanket in case you get cold." He unfolded the blanket and then carefully draped it across his uncle's shoulders.

Jesse gave his nephew a small smile. "Real good thinking, Bo. I'm proud of you. You're taking real good care of me. I should be nice and warm until you get back."

Jesse squeezed Bo's hand. "You've done everything you possibly can, Bo. I'm as comfortable as I'm going to be and I'm safe. Thank you. Now, it's time for you to go while you still have some sunlight to get down the mountain."

Bo held his uncle's hand tightly. "I don't want to leave you, Uncle Jesse. Will you be okay?" Once again, he found himself fighting tears that he didn't want to show his uncle. He wanted to be strong.

"I'll be just fine," Jesse said with grit, trying to give his nephew some of his strength.

"Okay, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse saw the doubt and fear in his nephew's face. "You'll be fine, Bo. Just head down the mountain and then go west back to the highway."

"It'll be dark soon," Bo said uncertainly, giving in to his doubts.

Jesse tried to ease Bo's fears. "Just look to the sky, Bo. The night is clearing. The darkness could be a good thing. I can already see some stars up there. Find the North Star and you'll know which way to go. You know how to do that. Let the sky be your map. You'll be just fine. I have confidence—complete confidence—in you. You can do this."

Bo nodded. "I can do this. I can do this for you, Uncle Jesse. I love you." He bent down and kissed his uncle's head. "I'll be back soon with Luke and Daisy. Maybe even Cooter to get this truck outta here."

"I love you, too, Bo. Now, get going. Godspeed."

Bo slowly climbed out of the truck. With one last look behind, he hurried off to get help. Jesse watched him until he disappeared down the road praying for his safe passage and return.


	4. Following the North Star

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Following the North Star**_

Bo turned around to see his uncle as he started down the dirt road. Although he promised he'd stay to the road, he planned on leaving it as soon as he was out of sight. It would be easier but much longer to walk along the road to get back down the mountain but he figured he could get down in a fraction of the time if he hiked through the woods. He wasn't familiar with the mountain but there was only one way down. The challenge would be finding his way through the woods back to the highway once he made it off the mountain. He knew he needed to head west to get back to the road and he was confidant he could find it.

Once he made it down, he wasn't sure how far he would have to walk to the nearest town of Greendale. It must've been about ten miles back. It would be late and the area was far out in the country. He prayed he'd be able to hitch a ride from a trucker or anyone else who might be traveling. If all went well, he'd be back for Uncle Jesse in the morning.

Bo veered off the dirt road and hurried down the side of the mountain as twilight quickly faded. There were a few patches of fog still lingering close to the ground. It seemed to be rolling down the mountain along with him. He wanted to put as much distance as he could behind him before completely losing the light. The sun was quickly disappearing behind the distant mountains. The sky turned to soft shades of pink in front of him.

The colors and light slowly faded away as darkness settled in. Bo was never fond of the dark. It was okay when he had company but he really preferred not to be out alone at night if he had a choice. But he didn't have a choice. His uncle was counting on him. He needed to do this. He'd walk all night if he had to.

Bo moved carefully for a couple of hours finally making it to the bottom of the mountain. After a while, he noticed that the night was even darker than it had been. He was beginning to get confused. He stopped to rest and get his bearings. He remembered what his uncle said about following the North Star. When he looked up, he saw nothing but darkness. He began to feel panic as he searched the night sky for stars. There was heavy cloud coverage making it impossible to see anything.

Bo felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He began to breath in short gasps. He didn't know which way to go. He slowly sat down on the ground pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He had to keep going but he didn't know which way to head. He would make matters worse if he went in the wrong direction. He couldn't tell which way was west. He was surrounded by trees and couldn't even locate the mountains. Bo felt fear—more for his uncle than himself. Putting his head down on his knees, he gave in to his despair. He wasn't able to stop the tears. He believed that he had let his uncle down.

Bo thought about his uncle up on the mountain, counting on him. He had to pull himself to together. He couldn't give up. He couldn't sit crying like a little boy. He looked up wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. He spoke out loud, "Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. I'll get help. You can count on me. I'm not going to sit here crying all night. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do this."

As Bo looked up at the dark sky, there was a break in the clouds. One point of light appeared followed by another and another. He quickly stood up looking intensely at the sky trying to find the North Star. Soon the sky cleared enough for Bo to find it among the other stars. He took a deep breath clearing his head. He said a silent prayer of thanks.

"There you are to lead the way home, just like Uncle Jesse," he said.

He was able to get his bearings. With renewed determination, he started walking west towards the highway and, hopefully, help. He kept looking up towards the heavens whenever he felt tired or discouraged. The North Star gave him the strength and courage to keep going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse was greatly relieved when he saw the stars reappear. His worry for Bo had intensified when the heavy cloud coverage made it impossible to see the stars. He knew Bo would need them to keep him on the right course. More than that, he knew the stars would be a comfort for Bo. At least, he hoped so. He remembered the conversation about the stars that he had with his kids. He hoped that he hadn't hurt Bo's feelings when he compared him to a shooting star. He was proud of the way the boy had taken care of him before he left. Thanks to Bo he was warm and as comfortable as he could be. He hoped the boy would remember all the survival skills he had been taught. Once again, Jesse prayed that he would be all right for Bo's sake more than his own. He didn't want his nephew to feel any responsibility for what had happen to him.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Twelve soft chimes sounded midnight from the clock on the mantle. Luke cradled the hot cup of coffee in his hands as he leaned forward in the easy chair. It was impossible to relax. Uncle Jesse and Bo should've been home hours ago. He had tried not to worry but he was well beyond the point of coming up with any reasonable explanation for their lateness. What worried him most was the fact that they hadn't called. That wasn't like Uncle Jesse. He was convinced that something was wrong.

Luke was startled out of his thoughts when Daisy gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She said, "I'm getting real worried now. They should've been home hours ago."

Daisy went to the window and pulled the curtain aside to look down the road for the hundredth time. She peered into the darkness hoping to see headlights on the road but her hope was dashed again.

Luke got up and stood behind her. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"I know," he said. "I'm worried too. Something must've happened or they'd be home by the now. The least they would've done is called knowing how worried we'd be."

"Something bad must've happened," Daisy whispered.

Luke squeezed his cousin tighter. "Now, Daisy, that ain't necessarily so. Don't be thinking the worst. Could be they had some engine trouble. They might be broke down on the road somewhere out of CB range. That old truck is always breaking down. Some of those roads are pretty deserted except for the folks who live out that way."

"You think that's what happened?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"It's just as likely as anything else."

When he saw Daisy's worried expression, he amended his statement. "It's more than likely."

"I ain't gonna be able to sleep tonight. Why don't we go looking for them?" Daisy asked.

Luke nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. They probably took the back roads home so it ain't gonna be easy finding them if they're out there. Hopefully, the CB is working and they might hear us when we get in range. It's worth a try. Maybe you should stay here in case they call."

"No way, Luke. I'm going with you. I'll go crazy here alone so don't you even try to tell me otherwise."

"Okay, Daisy. Okay," Luke said holding up his hands in surrender. "I ain't gonna try to talk you out of it. Besides, I could use the company."

Daisy hugged Luke. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

Luke watched Daisy run off to her room. He went over to the kitchen shelves and reached high for the tin canister where they kept their emergency money. He opened it carefully and looked inside at the small amount of bills. He picked them up and counted out forty-three dollars. He sighed. It wasn't much but it would have to do. He hoped they wouldn't need it but he didn't know what they would find if they found them at all. He put the money in his pocket as Daisy came into the kitchen.

"I'm all ready," Daisy said.

"Me too," Luke answered. "Let's go."

Daisy followed Luke over to the General Lee. When they were settled in the front seat, Luke picked up the CB mic. He said, "This here is Lost Sheep looking for Shepherd. You got your ears on?"

He waited for a response but none was coming. He handed Daisy the mic. "Keep trying every ten minutes. Hopefully they'll hear us at some point. Meanwhile, I'll try going the same way we usually come back from Atlanta."

"Sounds like a plan," Daisy said hopefully.

"Keep your eyes out."

"I will," Daisy answered. "Luke?"

When Luke looked at her, she asked, "We're gonna find them, ain't we?"

"Sure we will. Some prayers might help."

"I've been praying all night, Sugar."

Luke smiled at her. "Me too. Me too."

Luke turned on the headlights and pulled out onto the road with a little more urgency then usual. They'd find Uncle Jesse and Bo if determination counted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo kept his eyes on the sky and the comfort of the North Star. He let it guide him back towards the road. It made him feel like his uncle was right there with him and looking over him. He didn't have a watch to judge the time but he felt like it was taking forever to find the road that brought them to the mountain. He hadn't considered that he'd be far from the road by heading straight down the mountain.

After what felt like hours, he finally found the road. He checked the North Star again to reassure himself before heading down the road. He whispered his gratitude, "Thanks for showing me the way."

Bo couldn't remember exactly, but he figured it was close to five miles back to the highway. It was going to be a very long night. He didn't think it likely that anyone would be driving on this country road in the middle of the night.

More than anything else, Bo wished that he could stop and rest. He was exhausted. His feet hurt and he was hungry. He should've taken some of those cookies and a soda with him but he hadn't been thinking about himself. Now his stomach was grumbling. He still had a distance to go. He considered resting but decided against it, worried that he wouldn't be able to get going once he stopped. He didn't want to fall asleep.

Bo found himself praying that Luke and Daisy were looking for them. What would he do if his cousins weren't out looking for them? He didn't know if his uncle could survive that long trapped on the mountain by himself. He didn't know how badly his uncle was hurt. He realized that his Jesse would try to protect him and not let him know how badly he was injured. He knew that he had to get back as soon as possible. He started walking again with a quicker pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Daisy followed the highway that Jesse usually took to Atlanta. There was no sign of the old pickup truck. Daisy kept trying to reach them on the CB but there wasn't any response from them. No one had seen them.

Luke pulled over and stopped, letting the engine idle. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and looked up into the night sky. He spotted the North Star and took some comfort in it. It reminded him of the conversation the family had on the porch. Bo likened Uncle Jesse to the North Star. Luke reckoned that was right. He looked at the star and then down at the road that led to it. Daisy recognized the look of intense concentration her cousin often wore when he was trying to figure something out. She decided it best to give him time to work out whatever was on his mind so she sat quietly.

After a while, Daisy finally asked, "What? You got an idea?"

Luke looked over at her. "I was just thinking, Daisy. Maybe they didn't stay on the highway or back roads."

"Where would've they gone?" Daisy asked.

"Last year Uncle Jesse took me up into the mountains to show me the special place where he used to go camping with his brothers and sisters."

Daisy nodded. "I remember you told me about it."

"What if they went back up there?" Luke asked.

"You think they might've?"

"Maybe. I told Bo about it too and he was real anxious to go there. He might've asked Uncle Jesse if they could go up there."

Daisy smiled. "And Uncle Jesse wouldn't refuse him. It's worth a try. How far is it?"

"This here is the cut off. It's about ten miles or so to the mountain. We just gotta follow the North Star there and it'll take us to the mountain and hopefully Uncle Jesse and Bo. There ain't much traffic back there. If they broke down, it ain't likely anyone stopped to help them"

"It'll take us way out of the way if they didn't go that way," Daisy said.

"I got a feeling, Daisy. I think that's what they did." Luke looked up at the stars again. He paused then asked, "Wanna chance it?"

"Okay, Luke," Daisy said. "Let's follow that star."

Luke pulled the car back onto the highway and didn't hesitate to take the turn onto the back road that led to the mountain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo was beyond total exhaustion, moving on sheer willpower. He had been walking on this road for miles without seeing anything. He hadn't stopped to rest. He rubbed his eyes thinking they were playing tricks on him. But when he opened them again, he saw two steady lights in the distance heading towards him. He smiled broadly when he realized they were headlights. Relieved couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. He finally stopped walking and waited for the lights to come to him.

Daisy practically yelled, "Luke, look up ahead. There's someone in the road. It looks like Bo."

Luke stepped on the gas to quickly close the distance. He screeched to a stop in front of Bo.

Bo was shocked to see the General Lee in front of him with Luke and Daisy climbing out the windows. They ran up to him almost tackling him as they hugged him.

"Bo, where's Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

"He's all right, Luke," Bo quickly answered recognizing the concern in his cousin's voice. "Least he was when I left him."

"When you left him where?" Daisy asked.

"Up on the mountain. We went up to that special spot, Luke. The fog got heavy on the way down and Uncle Jesse drove the truck into a tree to avoid a deer. He hurt his head."

"Is he all right?" Luke asked.

"He's got a gash on his forehead and I think he's got a concussion but he was talking to me when I left."

"You couldn't drive down?" Daisy asked.

"The radiator cracked when we hit the tree. That old truck ain't going nowhere without a new one or a tow truck."

Daisy frowned. "You left Uncle Jesse up there alone and hurt?'

"I didn't have no choice, Daisy. It ain't like someone would be coming along to help us. I had to go and get help."

Luke squeezed Bo's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Bo." He looked at Daisy. "I would've done the same thing. Ain't no way help was coming to them. You done good, Bo."

Hearing Luke validate his decision was all Bo needed to lose control of all the emotions he was carefully holding inside. They were finally released. The tears began to fall. "Luke…we gotta get back to Uncle Jesse I don't know how bad he's hurt."

Daisy put her arm around Bo. "Calm down, Bo. Calm down. Luke's right. You did what had to be done."

Bo wiped his face with the palms of his hands. "We gotta get back to him. He said he was okay but I think maybe he was just saying that for me. I know he was in pain."

Luke squeezed Bo's shoulder. "You did all you could. Don't worry, we'll get him. Let's go. If we're careful, we can make it up the road in the dark. It ain't gonna be light for a couple of hours yet."

They climbed into the car with Bo sitting in the middle.

Daisy said, "Why don't you get in the back and take a rest."

Bo objected. "No, I've got to help Uncle Jesse."

Luke agreed, "You will, Bo. It's gonna take at least an hour to get up the mountain. You rest until we get close. You won't be any help to Uncle Jesse if you're dead on your feet. We'll need you when we get there. Now climb in the back and get a little sleep. I'll wake you when I need you."

"You promise?" Bo asked.

"I promise," Luke answered.

"Okay, but if you have any trouble following the trail, wake me up," Bo insisted.

Bo climbed into the back seat and made himself comfortable.

Luke asked, "Are you okay back there?" He laughed when he realized that Bo had already fallen asleep.

Daisy looked in back. "The boy done good."

"Yes, he did," Luke agreed. "Now, let's get Uncle Jesse."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fog had dissipated along the mountain road. Luke turned the headlights on high beam and slowly followed the road. After forty-five minutes, he said to Daisy, "You better wake Bo. We should be there soon."

Daisy reached back and gently shook Bo's shoulder. "Wake up, honey. We're just about there."

Bo quickly sat up making his head spin. He said, "The truck is a little off the road to the left."

The headlights finally found the white pick up. When Luke stopped, Bo practically climbed out on top of him and ran towards the truck. Luke and Daisy were on his heels. Bo hurried over to the driver's side and opened the door. Jesse was leaning back against the seat with his eyes closed. Bo stroked his uncle's forehead.

"Uncle Jesse, please wake up," Bo pleaded.

Jesse slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Bo.

"Are you all right, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. I was only sleeping."

Luke climbed in the passenger side. "Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. Just relax and we'll have you out of there in no time."

Daisy squeezed in behind Luke and added, "You just sit tight and let us do all the work."

Jesse looked surprised to see Luke and Daisy. He smiled at them and asked, "Where'd you two come from?"

"We found Bo out on the road. He brought us back here," Daisy answered.

Jesse smiled. "I know what Bo was doing out there but what were you two doing wandering around the back roads in the middle of the night?"

"We got bored and thought we'd take a drive," Luke answered with his usual sarcasm.

Jesse pointed a finger at him. His smile belied his words. "Now you watch your tone, young man."

When Luke returned his smile, Jesse pulled him into a hug. "I sure am glad to see you, boy."

He extended his arm to Daisy who joined in the hug. "I knew I could count on you two. I was hoping that somehow you'd find Bo."

Jesse wrapped his other arm around Bo. "Thank you, Bo." He turned to Luke and Daisy. "He really is something, ain't he?"

"He sure is," Luke answered.

"Let's get you outta here so we can get you looked at by a doctor," Daisy said.

Bo supported his uncle from one side while Luke held him on the other. Jesse leaned heavily on the boys as they made their way back to the road. He looked at the General wearily and shook his head.

"Those dang doors. Now I've got to climb through the window in the shape I'm in," he complained.

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse. Bo and I will help you in," Luke said.

The two boys lifted Jesse and helped him into the back seat as gently as they could. Bo climbed in the back to be with his uncle.

"You can lean on me, Uncle Jesse," Bo said.

"I know I can, Bo. I know it," Jesse answered as he leaned against his nephew. "And I know I always can."

Jesse reached for Bo's face and gently touched his cheek. "Thank you, son. Thanks for bringing your cousins back so quickly."

"You're welcome, Uncle Jesse. We need to get you home now."

Luke started down the mountain, glancing occasionally in the rear view mirror to check on his cousin and uncle. Bo was totally exhausted. Now that the crisis was under control, he didn't have any adrenaline left. He was crashing fast. Jesse put his arm around Bo's shoulder as Bo rested his head on his uncle's chest. Jesse kissed the top of Bo's head.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Jesse asked his youngest. He smiled when Bo didn't answer realizing that the boy was already fast asleep.

Luke and Daisy smiled at the scene in the backseat. Luke said to Daisy, "We better get these two home."

Daisy smiled. "Where they belong. Where we all belong."


	5. Bo's Star

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Bo's Star**_

Luke and Daisy had gotten their uncle and cousin home by early morning. Doc Appleby came by to examine and treat Jesse for his injuries. He was battered and bruised but, thankfully, nothing was broken. He had a concussion that had to be watched but there wouldn't be any permanent damage. With rest, he would recover fully.

Doc Appleby examined Bo as well despite Bo's protest that he was just fine. The doctor agreed that the only thing Bo suffered from was exhaustion and all he needed was sleep. He sent both Bo and Jesse to bed with instructions to stay there till the next morning. It had been a long day. Daisy and Luke turned in early as well, both tired after their search and taking care of the farm chores.

At ten o'clock, Luke gave up trying to sleep. He sat up in bed, looking over at Bo who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He pulled on a pair of jeans and headed downstairs. The squeaking of the porch swing caught his attention. He looked out the screen door, surprised to see Daisy sitting on the swing.

"Hey, Daisy, what're doing out here?" Luke asked from the door.

"Hi Luke. Same as you I imagine. Couldn't sleep. I guess it was all the excitement of the day," Daisy answered.

"You got that right. I couldn't sleep either. Think I'll join you if you don't mind the company."

Daisy smiled warmly. "Come on and sit by me, sugar. There's plenty of room on the swing."

"Did you get any sleep?" Luke asked.

"Not much."

"Me neither. I thought I could use some fresh air. Might help me sleep. It's been quite the couple of days."

Daisy agreed, "Thank God it turned out all right. The accident could've been a lot worse. I hate to think what that would've done to Bo."

"You don't have to. Uncle Jesse's just fine," Luke said.

"Thanks to Bo."

Luke nodded. "He done good."

"It's another beautiful night, ain't it?" Luke asked as he settled into the comfort of the swing and his cousin's company. "Sure are a lot of stars out tonight."

Daisy agreed. "My star is finally out. There's Vega over there."

"A beautiful jewel," Luke said. "And my star is still hanging in there a little longer. Sirius is over there."

"And the North Star is watching over them all," Daisy replied.

The front door opened and Jesse stepped outside. "What're you kids doing out here?"

Luke grinned. "Stargazing. What are you doing out of bed, Uncle Jesse? I thought Doc Appleby told you to get some rest."

"He did but he didn't say to stay in bed to do that. I can take it easy out here as well as inside. Besides, I needed to stretch."

Luke got off the swing. "Here you go, Uncle Jesse. Sit here next to Daisy."

Jesse gratefully sat down in the vacated space. "Thanks, Luke."

"Are you warm enough?" Daisy asked as she reached for the blanket on the back of the swing. Do you want anything?"

Jesse gently placed his hand on Daisy's arm. "No, thanks, honey. I'm just fine."

"Is Bo sleeping?" Jesse asked Luke.

"He was when I came down."

Daisy laughed, "He's been sleeping for hours. He must be really beat."

"He hasn't slept in two days and he did cover a lot of ground on the mountain," Jesse said proudly.

"He sure did," Luke agreed. "I ain't arguing."

Jesse contently settled in the swing. He was grateful to be back home in the company of his kids. When he was alone on the mountain, he had his doubts. His biggest fear was that his kids would return and find him dead. He knew now that he was never anywhere near that bad off, but the fears were there with him when he was alone on the mountain. He wasn't a young man and you never knew. If something did happen to him, he didn't want Bo to carry that guilt even though he wasn't responsible. Looking at Luke and Daisy, Jesse silently thanked God for his blessings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo woke with a start and quickly sat up in bed. He felt disoriented in the darkness of his room. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his own bed. He was surprised to see that he was in pajamas. He looked over at Luke's bed wondering where his cousin was. As his mind cleared, he remembered what had happened on the mountain. He had to find his uncle to make sure he was okay.

The hall light abruptly entered his room when he pulled open the door. He shielded his eyes momentarily as they adjusted to the brightness. He hurried down the hall to his uncle's bedroom door. Knocking gently, he called, "Uncle Jesse, can I come in?"

When no one answered, Bo slowly opened the door to peek inside. He didn't want to disturb his uncle if he was sleeping but he needed to make sure that he was all right. The lamp on the night table was on but the bed was empty with the covers thrown back. Bo looked around, feeling panic when he realized the room was empty. He hurried to the stairs calling to his uncle as he descended. When he saw that the empty living room, his heart began to pound loudly. It was almost eleven on the mantle clock. Where was everyone?

He called, "Uncle Jesse."

Jesse heard the edge in Bo's voice as he called his name. He quickly responded, "Out here, Bo."

Relieved, Bo opened the front door to find Jesse comfortably settled in the swing next to Daisy and Luke sitting on the steps.

"I got a little scared when I couldn't find you, Uncle Jesse," he admitted as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Jesse was touched. "I'm sorry, son. I thought you'd sleep through to morning."

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked with concern. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm fine, Bo. Just a little sore which is to be expected. Doc says nothing is broken."

Seeing the concern on his nephew's face, Jesse added quickly, "Really, I'm fine besides a little headache. I had to get out of bed. I've been stuck in one place too much over the last couple of days. Wouldn't you agree?"

When he saw his uncle smile, Bo relaxed. "I guess it must feel good to be up."

When Bo looked longingly at the swing, Jesse and Daisy moved over making room for him. Bo quickly squeezed himself next to Jesse. None of them minded the tight fit. Bo needed to be close to his uncle. Luke smiled at the blissful look on his cousin's face, deciding to keep any teasing comments to himself.

Bo looked up into the night sky at the North Star. He located Sirius and Vega.

"Hey Daisy," Bo said. "Vega's up there tonight."

Daisy smiled. "I saw it, Bo."

The stars were comforting. Sitting on the porch enjoying them with his uncle and cousins was even more comforting. Bo noticed a shooting star traveling across the horizon. "Look, Uncle Jesse. There goes another on of those wandering stars. All our stars are out tonight."

Jesse hid a smile. "Well, we can see Polaris, Vega and Sirius but we can't see your star tonight, Bo."

"Yes we can, Uncle Jesse. I've seen a couple of shooting stars already." Pointing to the right, Bo added, "Look, there goes another one."

Jesse nodded. "Yes, Bo, I've seen the shooting stars but we still can't see your star tonight."

Puzzled, Bo looked at Jesse for an explanation. "I don't understand, Uncle Jesse."

"Bo, shooting stars are still searching. You've more than earned your permanent place in the sky—no more wandering star for you after yesterday."

Bo was doubtful that he had done anything extraordinary. In fact, he wasn't sure that he had done well at all. He asked doubtfully, "You ain't sorry that you didn't have Luke with you? He could've helped you better than me."

Luke jumped in, "No way, Bo."

Bo said, "You've always got a plan, Luke. You could've figured something out to get the truck going and get Uncle Jesse help faster."

"Yeah, Bo, I would've had all kinds of ideas and plan," Luke agreed. "But without any tools, I couldn't have fixed that radiator. Ain't no plan gonna fix a busted radiator like that. I couldn't have done anything on my own. I would've gone for help, which is exactly what you did."

Luke paused trying to find the right words when Bo still looked dubious. "And I couldn't have done that any better than you. It was lucky you were the one with Uncle Jesse."

Daisy agreed, "Yeah, Bo, you fixed up Uncle Jesse real cozy before you left. I couldn't have done it any better. And I never would've made it down the mountain so quickly. If you hadn't walked all night, Luke and me would've been far away in the opposite direction by the time you got out on that road. And Uncle Jesse wouldn't have gotten help as soon as he did."

Luke supported Daisy's assessment. "I couldn't have walked that far that fast, either. I ain't got your stride or your energy."

"Or stubbornness," Daisy added teasingly.

Bo asked, "You really think so?"

"I know so," Luke said. "You done good, Bo. I'm real proud of you."

"Me too," Daisy added.

Bo turned away from his cousins and uncle to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He didn't want to act like a little kid. Both cousins pretended not to notice knowing that it would embarrass Bo. Besides, they felt moisture in their eyes as well.

Jesse wrapped his arm around Bo's shoulder. "Your cousins are right, Bo. I'm very lucky that you were with me. And, I'm very proud of you, too."

Bo quickly brushed a tear away and mumbled, "Thanks." He was too choked up to say anything else. After a few moments of silence, he noticed another shooting star dancing across the horizon. He pointed to it to change the topic and take the attention away from him.

"Look, there goes another one—just like me."

"I've told you, son, you ain't no shooting star any more. I'm proud of you. You've earned a permanent star. And I have just the star in mind for you."

Bo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You really mean that, Uncle Jesse? You're proud of me?"

"Yes, of course I mean it." Jesse said. "I'm proud of you. Every single day."

Bo looked up into the night sky. "So, which star am I?" he asked excitedly.

"You can't see it in the sky tonight," Jesse answered warmly.

Disappointed, Bo asked, "It's in the southern hemisphere?"

Jesse answered, "No, Bo. You can't see your star in the southern or northern hemispheres. In fact, you can't see it at all at night."

Confused, Bo said, "I don't understand, Uncle Jesse."

"You can only see your star during the day."

"But, Uncle Jesse, you can't see any star during the day except the few that come out early in the evening or are still visible early in the morning like Sirius."

Luke smiled, understanding where his uncle was heading. "Perfect, Uncle Jesse."

Still confused, Bo asked, "What?"

Jesse squeezed his nephew's shoulder. "There is one star that only shines during the day. Our star."

Bo smiled as realization finally set in. "The sun?" he asked.

"Yes, the sun," Jesse nodded. "It's our star—the one we know most about. It's life giving and full of uncontrollable energy. It brings light and warmth to our world. It's just like you, Bo. You bring joy and laughter to this family. My world would be dark and cold without you."

"He's a hot one for sure," Daisy laughed. She reached over and ruffled Bo's blonde curls. "You are bright and golden like the sun."

Jesse looked over at Luke. "And Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky. It's closely connected to the sun just like you two are so closely connected. In the summer, Sirius rises and sets with the sun. The Romans believed that it's heat added to the heat of the sun making summer days especially hot, humid and sultry."

Luke smiled. "The dog days of summer."

"That's right," Jesse agreed. "Sirius is the 'dog star' explaining where that particular saying came from. And the two of you together certainly do turn up the heat. Each one of your stars is bright. And it's fitting. You all brighten my life."

"And you are our guiding star," Daisy said. "We'll always be able to find our way home."

Jesse wrapped his arms around Daisy and Bo as he sat between them on the swing. He looked over at Luke sitting on the steps and said, "Come on over here, son."

"There ain't no room left on the swing, Uncle Jesse. And I think I'm a little too big to sit on your lap," Luke answered.

Jesse smiled at his oldest nephew. "In my mind you ain't never gonna be too big. But in deference to your pride, you can just pull that there chair over here. I want all my kids sitting around me right now. I came too close to losing this."

Luke stood and did what he was told. He put the chair next to Daisy and sat down. She reached over and took his hand, which he gladly accepted and held onto. Truth be told, he was grateful for the invitation. He supposed his uncle knew that it was what he wanted but wasn't able to express.

"Now, everything is as it should be," Jesse said contently.

Bo carefully hugged his uncle so he wouldn't hurt him. He was overwhelmed with emotion. Not knowing what else to say, he whispered, "I love you, Uncle Jesse."

"I love you too, son."

Bo settled into his uncle's embrace. Jesse looked at his three kids and then up to the heavens giving a silent prayer of thanks. Countless points of light looked back down at him. They sat in comfortable silence each one grateful for the magnificent night sky and the blessing of being a family.

_**The End**_


End file.
